The Rise of Oakclan
by Leafclaw of Thunderclan
Summary: Before MK goes to the forest their where 3 clans and no twolegs . Wolfstep, a bright young tom destined for leadership. Oakseed, an outcast in his clan for being drypaw. Mothpaw, a cat destined to be a medicine cat but abused by her most of family. When Wolfstep gets and apprentice and neglects his brother, things go for the worst.


**Hooray! Here is chapter 2. It should be longer than the first that was the first one this should help set the plot in motion. Sorry about the long time since the update. Enjoy!**

Two days later Mr. Kitty was dreaming again. This time it was about a place with tangy smells and weird prey-scents. A harsh sound came from above. He looked up to see a strange colored bird that looked like the sun-colors, water- colors, and the color of Red's water bowl all in one beautiful bird.

He turned around to see a green and brown snake (Sapphire found one in her garden once) slither in past him into the green under growth. It was hot and sticky but strangely beautiful. It all sounded weird.

Suddenly he was back at the stone where he could see cats. A brown furred she-cat next to a long-furred gray and black tom. "It is time, we are fading fast with Marshclan gone we will fade fast" said the black and gray furred tom. "You're right Wolfstar, but he is near" replied the brown furred she-cat. Wolfstar nodded "Yes Motheart, but he isn't clan and he never will be. "Neither him nor his descends will be clan." said Wolfstar. Give me 2 sunrises and I will speak to him" asked Motheart. Wolfstar nodded and they left.

Mr. Kitty woke up suddenly in his den. It was dawn, he slipped out to go see Red and tell him about the dream. Red was one cat he could trust on to tell him what it meant. He was an expert at this kind of thing, or at least he thought. He heard the soft smell of food being put down in his bowl. _Maybe a quick snack first_ he was very hungry.

Mr. Kitty arrived at Red's at sun-high. "What's with the visit so soon, I wasn't expecting you for three days ", asked Red. Seeing his face Red said," I haven't slept yet, neighbor's dog kept me up. THEN he was put inside. Slept till noon, I need to eat first meet me by the rose bush young kit." Mr. Kitty nodded and waited for a while.

The sun rose higher across the sky when Red came back. He smelled of food. "Now what would you like to tell me young kit", asked Red, his patience eyes boring into mine. I told him the story; I didn't leave out a single detail. When I was done I watched him turn away and began to think about what he had just heard.

"Do you know anything about the dreams?" I asked. "Apparently, young kit you aren't a very deep thinker. The stone you are describing is most likely moonstone. Why would you of all cats see it in your dreams, now that I don't know?" answered Red I tried to say something but he continued."Wolfstar is probably Marshclan's leader for a time. Motheart could be any cat mate, deputy, or medicine cat. Most likely a medicine cat, from the way you said their where acting and speaking."

"But why did they talk about 'fading' and we will 'meet with him' and 'neither him nor his descends will be clan'" asked Mr. Kitty. "Although it may seem I am an expert on clan life, I'm not so I don't know about fading. Maybe soon you will have another dream." answerers Red. "But what about the neither him nor his descends with be clan part." Asked Mr. Kitty "That will be all for today", said Red. "Tell me if you get another dream." Red was clearly dismissing him.

Two days later Mr. Kitty dreamed again. He was sitting up near the rock. A cold, damp, breeze came into the cave and out of nowhere he saw Wolfstar and Motheart. "Greetings young kit," said Wolfstar" I am Wolfstar and this was my medicine cat Motheart" he dipped his head as to beckon Motheart. "You aren't safe here anymore; you are Marshclan's last hope of new descendants. At the half moon you need to leave and meet us at the Moonstone, by the full moon their you will receive your fate." Answered Motheart "But…. "It is your fate young kit. "Said Motheart simply.

Mr. Kitty woke up. He decided to go outside. _Is it really my fate to leave all I ever know, and will know and head toward the moonstone?_ Eventually he made up his mind; he was going to the moonstone.


End file.
